Very Small Things For The New Year
by SameenShawJohnReese
Summary: Oneshot: It's almost the New Year and Emily learns that she has a very small package for Hotch.


**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well, almost. One day and twenty-two hours 'til, on my side of the world. But anyway, that's pretty much what this story is about. The team gets together for a party at David Rossi's house in order to ring in the New Year. Must I go on? Hope you enjoy, and I hope 2016 is an amazing year for you all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Love is all fun and games until someone loses an eye or gets pregnant" ~Jim Cole

* * *

"This one's broken too." Emily shouted through the master bathroom at David Rossi's house…well his mansion.

"Emily, that one was your _fifth one_ and it can't be broken either." JJ called back to her best friend, as she waited in Rossi's master bedroom with her other best friend, Penelope Garcia.

"Well it is!" Emily said angrily, as she flung the bathroom door open, almost tearing it from its hinges. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom she looked over towards Garcia, and said, "Hand me another one because all of these are broken."

"Fine, but it won't make a difference, sweet pea." Garcia sighed as she reached into a brown - paper - bag, pulled out another small pink box, which happened to be the very last one.

JJ grabbed the small pink box from Garcia, just before Emily's slender fingers could touch the thin cardboard packaging.

"JJ, please give me the box." Emily said, as she held out her right hand towards her best friend.

"Not yet, Emily," JJ said, as she tightly held onto the box. "not until you tell me…I mean us why you're so upset about this?"

Emily sighed, exasperated as she peered upward at her best friend. "JJ…"

"All I'm asking is that you explain to us why you're so upset about this, Emily," JJ repeated, her hands still tightly around the small box.

Walking over to Rossi's king-sized bed and sitting down at the foot of the bed, Emily looked up at her two best friends and let out a heavy sigh.

"Aaron and Beth just broke-up _last year_ and we've only been dating for…no we haven't actually been dating at all…it's been all about…you know." Emily said almost slyly, because she was afraid to tell her two best friends what her and Aaron's relationship has been all about.

"Emily, we know it's been all about the amazing, mind-blowing sex with your former boss." JJ teased. "And besides it was bound to happen sooner or later because you were always flying out here to D.C. every other weekend, and Aaron was always flying out to London every other weekend," she said matter - of - factly.

"But…what if I tell Aaron I'm pregnant and he decides he doesn't want anything to do with me or this baby?" Emily murmured, worrying away at her bottom lip unconsciously.

"Aaron, won't do that to you or the baby." JJ said, as she took a seat next to her best friend on the king-sized bed.

Emily turned to look at her best friend and said, "You don't know that, JJ."

JJ let out a frustrated sigh, before she asked, "Emily, do you know why Aaron and Beth broke-up for?"

"No." Emily whispered.

"They broke-up because Aaron is in love with you, Emily and he wants to be with you." JJ said, as she grabbed a hold of one of Emily's hands with one of her hands.

"JJ, I'm so in love with, Aaron, but it's never gonna work out between the two of us." Emily said, tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why wouldn't it work out between you and Aaron?" JJ asked curiously.

"Because Aaron lives here in D.C. and I live in London." Emily answered, as more tears was forming in her chocolate brown eyes. "How is Aaron and I going to raise a child together when we both live thousands of miles apart from each other?" she asked, as her tears spilled out of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Emily, you and Aaron will find a way to raise this baby together, even if it's thousands of miles apart from each other." JJ said, as she gently squeezed her best friend's hand.

"But what if Aaron doesn't want to raise this baby together even thousands of miles apart from each other…and what if I was just his _'International Booty Call'_?" Emily asked somewhat more to herself, than to her two best friends.

"Well it that happens to be true, I will kick his sorry suit wearing ass to the moon and back." Garcia said, as she sat next to Emily on the king-sized bed.

Emily couldn't help but laugh at this, which caused some of her anxiety to go away for a bit.

"Garcia that won't be necessary because I will kick his sorry suit wearing ass to the moon and back myself, if I happen to be his _'International Booty Call'_ ," Emily told her friend, as a tiny smile appeared on her face. "and besides I have one more test to take, and hopefully it isn't broke like the other five."

"Emily, those five pregnancy tests are not broken and this one right here in my hand is going to come back positive, as well." JJ informed her best friend. "Are you sure you want to take this test, since the other five came back positive and this one is going to come back positive as well?" she asked as she held out the small pink box towards Emily.

"Yes." Emily replied, as she grabbed the small pink box from JJ, and ran off towards the master bathroom.

~.~.~

"What's going on with Emily?" Morgan asked, approaching Clyde, who was chatting with Rossi and Will at the time.

Clyde stopped chatting with Rossi and Will to answer Morgan's question. "I don't know, but I think she's pregnant." He answered with a little smile.

"No way is _Princess_ pregnant." Morgan said in disbelief.

"Clyde is probably right about Emily begin pregnant." Rossi said, as he looked at Morgan. "Think about it Derek."

Morgan thought about it for a few minutes, before he realized that Clyde is probably right.

"Okay, Clyde is more likely right about Emily begin pregnant," Morgan said, as he agreed with Rossi. "because it was bound to happen sooner or later with Emily flying out here to D.C. and Aaron flying out to London."

"I'm assuming Emily just found out tonight that she's pregnant." Will said, as he looked at the other three men.

The other three men all agreed with Will.

"What or whom are you four discussing?" Reid asked as he approached the group.

Will was the one to answered Reid's question. "Emily."

"What about Emily?" Reid asked with a worried look on his face.

"It's nothing to worry about kid." Morgan assured his friend. "We all just think Emily is pregnant," he answered with a smile.

"Does Aaron know?" Reid asked as he looked at other four men for an answered.

"I don't think so." Clyde answered, as he shook his head.

"I don't think we should say anything, not _until_ Emily is ready to announce her pregnancy." Rossi whispered to the others, as a couple of his guess walked by.

The other four men all agreed with Rossi that they won't say anything to anyone about Emily's pregnancy.

"Oh your children are with Joy." Reid informed Will.

"I better take them off of her hands because taking care to two young children is a bit of a challenged, I don't want to imagine what it's like to take care of three young children." Will said, as he headed over to Joy.

"I'm right behind you because I need to spend some time with my family." Rossi said, as he followed Will over to Joy.

~.~.~

JJ and Garcia can hear Emily crying in the master bathroom.

"I'm assuming that the pregnancy test came back positive." Garcia said, as she looked over at JJ.

JJ walked over to the master bathroom and knocked on the door. "Emily, are you ever going to come out of this bathroom?" she asked learning against the door.

"No." Emily answered as she let out an sob.

"Emily, it can be that bad." JJ said trying to reason with her best friend.

Emily didn't answered _nor_ she didn't come out of the bathroom instead she cried more.

Five minutes had passed and Emily still hadn't come out of the bathroom, JJ was still standing at the bathroom door, and Garcia was sitting at the foot of the bed.

A few minutes had passed and Garcia was now standing at the window looking out of it, when she saw Aaron pulled up.

Garcia walked over to JJ, and she whispered, "Aaron and Jack are here."

"Go downstairs and go get Aaron." JJ whispered back to her.

Aaron and Jack had just walked through the front door, when Garcia went up to her boss, and she said, "I need you to come with me."

"Okay," Aaron answered quickly. Looking at his son he said, "Jack, why don't you go play with Henry."

Aaron followed Garcia upstairs and into Rossi' master bedroom, and once inside the bedroom he saw JJ standing at the door of the master bathroom.

JJ walked away from the bathroom door and up to Aaron. "Emily, is in there she won't come out and she _is_ pretty upset," she said, while pointing at the door.

The look on Aaron's face soon turned to worried. Worried about what could be possibly have Emily so upset.

"You two can go back downstairs and enjoy the party." Aaron said to the two blondes.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked her boss.

He nodded his head at her, before he said, "I'm sure."

~.~.~

Aaron walked over to the door of the master bathroom. The worried looked was still on his face, as he opened the door, but once he stepped inside the expression on his face turned to glee when he saw the six pregnancy test on the bathroom counter. When he turned to his right he found Emily, her knees up to her chest and tears running down her face.

Aaron rushed to Emily's side and dropped to his knees.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently, pulling her close.

Emily shook her head in response, burying further into Aaron's embrace. "I'm pregnant, Aaron."

"I know, sweetheart, I saw the _six_ pregnancy test on the bathroom courter." Aaron said, as he continued to hold Emily. "How come you're so upset about this?" he asked softly.

"How are we going to raise this baby together when we both live in different countries?" Emily asked as more tears ran down her face.

"Sweetheart, we will find a way to raise this baby together." Aaron said, as he wiped Emily's tears off of her face.

"You really think we will find a way to raise this baby together, even if it's a thousand miles apart from each other, Aaron?" she asked as she gave him a tiny smile.

Aaron gave a small smile back to her. "Yes, I believe we will find a way."

"You really mean that?" Emily asked as she still gave him a tiny smile.

"Yes, I really mean that," Aaron replied back as he pulled her closer to him. "because _I love you_ and I want to raise this baby together, even if we have to do it in two different countries." He said, pressing his lips to her crown.

"Aww, _I love you_ , too, Aaron." Emily said with a bright smile.

"Alright, then. Let's go enjoy the party downstairs." Aaron said, as he stood up and pulled Emily up with him.

They walked out of the master bathroom into Rossi master bedroom, when Emily spoke up.

"Aaron, I have a question."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Am I you're _'International Booty Call'_?" Emily asked with a serious look on her face.

"No you're not my _'International Booty Call'_ , sweetheart," Aaron answered with an assured smile. "you're my _'beautiful girlfriend'_." He said, as he put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"If I'm not you're _'International Booty Call'_ , then who is?" Emily asked with a coy smile. "Oh. My. God. You're _'International Booty Call'_ is Clyde Easter." She answered mirthfully.

Aaron shook his head at her before he asked, "Why would Clyde be my _'International Booty Call'_ , sweetheart?"

"Well, you and Clyde can't keep each other's eyes off of each other, and I do think both of you are secretly dating." Emily sarcastically answered, laughing under her breath.

"Sweetheart…" Her bubbling laughter, louder now, caught him around the heart. "I'm not secretly dating, Clyde."

"Sure, Aaron whatever you say," she teased. "I _won't_ be hurt, if you want to kiss Clyde when the clock strikes midnight." She said with a playful grin.

"The only person, I'm going to be kissing at midnight…is you, sweetheart." Aaron said, framing her face with his hands.

~.~.~

"Champagne?" One of the catering services that Rossi had hired for tonight's party asked, approaching Aaron, Emily, and Clyde.

All three of them took a glass of champagne off of the tray that the service woman was holding.

Once the woman was gone from them, Clyde took Emily's glass of champagne from her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emily asked, her best friend in disbelief.

"I'm taking you're glass of champagne away from you and if you try to sneak a glass, I'm taking it from you." Clyde said to his best friend.

Emily looked at Clyde with a questionable look on her face. "How do you know that I'm _pregnant_?" she asked her face slightly flushed.

"I had a _feeling_." Clyde admitted to her with a small smile.

"You had a _feeling_?" Emily asked while shaking her head.

"Yep," Clyde answered still with the small smile on his face. "and you are going to make an _excellent_ mother."

"Clyde, is right, sweetheart, that you're going to make an _excellent_ mother." Aaron said with a smile.

"Thank you." Emily said to both of them. "Oh, Clyde by the way, since Aaron lives here in D.C. and I live in London, I'm more likely gonna make your life a living hell for the next nine months or so." She said with a small laugh.

Clyde let out a small laugh, before he said, "I won't have it any other way, Emily."

"But when Aaron comes to visit, I will give you a break." Emily said smiling at her friend.

Clyde nodded his head at her.

~.~.~

All of Rossi's guest were crowded around the TV, watching the newscaster broadcasting live from Time Square, and by now everyone knows that Emily is pregnant.

"So when are you two going to have a baby?" Emily asked while looking at Morgan and Savannah.

"I hope in the next few years." Savannah answered with a small smile.

"So do I," Morgan admitted to his girlfriend. "but first there's something I need to ask you," he said, as he dropped to one knee and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet ring box. "Savannah Hayes, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Derek Morgan, I'll marry you." Savannah answered, a bright smile appearing on her face.

"So Aaron, when are you going to ask Emily to marry you?" Rossi asked his best friend.

"Soon, Dave don't you worry about it." Aaron answered, while shaking his head at his best friend.

"Yeah, Dave don't you worry about it, Aaron will ask me to marry him soon, but first he has to ask Clyde to marry him, since both are secretly dating each other for a while now." Emily said, with a playful wink.

Rossi's response was interrupted, however, by both Aaron and Clyde.

"Wait! What?" both Clyde and Aaron asked as they both looked over at Emily, who was laughing brightly.

"You two make a _very_ cute couple." Emily said, as her bright laughter turned into a bright smile.

"I do agree with Emily, that you two do make a _very_ cute couple." Rossi teased, a grin appearing on his face.

Before either Aaron or Clyde could finish their responses was interrupted, however, by the words they all had been waiting hours to hear from the news correspondent.

"And the countdown begins…now!"

Very excited faces glanced at each other, as the last ten seconds of the year ran down on the clock.

 _"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one! Happy New Year!"_

As soon as the ball dropped and cheers erupted all over the world, Aaron pulled Emily forward and brought her in for a long kiss, conveying to his girlfriend just how much he loved her and looking forward to spending a new year with her.

Both Aaron and Emily knew that the new year is going to be filled with joy for both of them.

And a Happy New Year filled with joy it would be. All _three hundred sixty-six days_ of it.

* * *

 **"** Whether we want them or not, the New Year will bring new challenges; whether we seize them or not, the New Year will bring new opportunities." ~Michael Josephson

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **Author's Note: I hope you all have just as much fun ringing in the New Year with your family and friends. Please feel free to leave a review, if you have the time. It would definitely make my day or night! And one more thing: A VERY EARLY HAPPY NEW YEAR, TO YOU ALL!**


End file.
